Tea
by Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: After the war, Hermione done what was expected of her to do. Marry Ron and attempt to start a family...but what if this wasn't the life she wanted? HG/RL oneshot HG/RW one-sided.


**Summary: **_After the war, Hermione done what was expected of her to do. Married Ron and attempt to start a family...but what if this wasn't the life she wanted? HG/RL oneshot HG/RW one-sided.  
_

X.x here's another Harry Potter One-Shot with Remus/Hermione shipping. ^^ k This takes place after the war. Remus never married Tonks and have a child. He never died.

I do not and will not own Harry Potter. I just own the plot.

Please review and tell me what you think :)

* * *

**_Tea_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

It was morning and for once in all of Hermione's twenty years of life she dreaded waking up to the sun shining blindly though her window. Heavily breathing snoring can be heard next to her growing louder and louder with each passing second, oblivious of the sun. Hermione couldn't sleep, not like this. Disgusted. She felt disgusted with herself. Opening her eyes, blinking back a few tears she stared up at the ceiling..feeling completely lifeless. A mess of wild red lied next to her, sleeping. She felt nothing...almost nothing except the fact of dread, disgust and lifeless. Was this her life now? Just laying here bare staring up at the ceiling each night dreaming what her life could have been?

It had been two years since Harry defeated Voldemort at Hogwarts. Two years, since Ron proposed. Two years since she declined her dream to work in the Ministry in the Werewolves Protective Rights Department, and two years since Ron Weasley proposed to her. Hermione let out another stressful sigh, she had made her bed well and it's now time to lie in it. Hermione thought she had love Ron or come to love, but ever since he proposed, ever since she accepted, he complain about almost everything thing she done. He wanted a housewife not a career woman, so she declined the Ministry job offer. He wanted children, she doesn't this early in their marriage and now they're trying.

Hermione almost couldn't recognized herself. This wasn't her. This wasn't the Hermione she knew she was. The old Hermione was gone, somewhere among the way to her life now disappeared. Maybe it was the time she saw so many dead bodies, and just knowing she couldn't help save none of them broke her down a bit. Maybe it was the time when she accepted his proposal. Hermione thought that he loved her. If you love someone you would have done anything in your power to make that person happy. If Ron truly loved her he wouldn't complain that she wanted to continue her dream...to work...in the department.

If he have truly love her he would have notice all the things she sacrifice just to be with him, no, all he done was whine and complain. He's being overly jealous when ever Harry came visit. The only thing good about him was that he got a job that kept him traveling most of the year to foreign country without her. Ron rolled onto his back on the bed with a yawn, finally waking up from his sleep, he turned over to his wife and smiled tiredly.

Hermione pulled the bed sheet up,

"Morning, Moine." He muttered under his breath tugging the sheet down, rolling on top of her.

Hermione sighed once more.

The day had started with sex once more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It had been another terrible day and Hermione couldn't take it any longer. She grew more and more miserable with her life with Ron each day, today was his last day off before he pack up to travel back to India for about a month. Having sex with her husband had become a chore she dread each passing day. Hermione found herself in the shower for a few hours scrubbing, just scrubbing, and at times she found herself thinking if she had to do this each time her and Ron had sex they shouldn't be married trying for children at all including this early in their marriage.

When he kissed her on the cheek goodbye, with promises of writing each and every night, in which he most likely wouldn't he left home. Hermione felt happy. Happy for once in a month. He's gone. Her mind can be of peace for a bit.

Hermione heard something tapping on the window next to her. She got up from the sofa and opened the window in the living room. A brown owl rushed into the room and landed on the coffee table with a hoot. Sticking it's leg out the owl waited for Hermione to untie the small note on its leg.

_Dear Mione_

_Ginny and I are wondering if you would like to come over for tea, it had been awhile since we visit._

_Love, Harry. _

Hermione smiled. She missed seeing both Harry and Ginny so much and now that Ron's gone she could visit them more freely. She crunched up the note in her hand, as she made her way to the fireplace, grabbing a fist full of floo powder from the pot on the shelf she stepped into the fire place-

"Potter Manor!"

In green burning flames she disappear only to reappear a second later in Harry's dinning room. She stepped out of the fire place and soon greeted with both Harry and Ginny. The dinning table was filled with flowers, biscuits and tea, most likely because of Ginny. There were also other guests sitting at the table. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black both smiled warmly at Hermione. Harry pulled Hermione in a tight embrace.

"Glad you're able to make it this time, Mione." Harry muttered into her hair,

"'ello Hermione" Greeted Ginny, pouring tea into five cups at the table.

Harry pulled back from the hug, and waved her to her seat and Hermione took a seat down at the table facing Remus, who looked up at her with one of his few confident smiles. His hair wasn't as much as gray when it used to be, guessing when Voldemort finally gone the stress he felt lifted greatly. He looked much better, it was obvious he was eating more now. His robes were slightly new, telling her he now has a better and much more secure job this time around after helping with the war.

Sirius was almost jumping up and down on his seat reminding Hermione of just a teen-age hyper active young boy.

Ginny passed the tea around,

"Thank you, Ginny," Remus smiled, taking a sip of his tea as his eyes reach Hermione's once more.

Harry took a seat next to Hermione and Ginny across of Harry.

"So how have you been, Mione?" Remus commented, concern laced in his voice.

"I been good." Hermione lied though her teeth, taking another sip of her green tea.

Ginny sighed in her cup.

"Mione we need to talk." She spoke up, and suddenly Hermione felt very awkward. She felt nervous. The aqua quickly changed to dark, and she soon felt like she was suffocating. She needed to leave, but she forced herself to stay. It would seem rude just to walk out suddenly.

Remus reached across the table to grabbed her hand gently, laced with concern, rubbing the palm of her hand and Hermione found herself calming down. Her heart beat speeding up and her cheeks almost turned tint red at his warm touch.

Harry place his hand on her shoulder,

"Mione the real reason we call you here is...sort of an intervention."

"I-Intervention?" Hermione voice cracked,

Harry nodded his head,

"You haven't been yourself, Mione. We noticed. You were happy a few years ago, but ever since the war...the marriage with Ron, you been dying. Staying at home being a housewife isn't you Hermione." Harry spoke softly, and Remus flinched at the marriage part.

"People change Harry. You changed during your fight with Voldemort." Hermione found herself, defending why she's like this.

"That was different Mione."

Remus cleared his throat,

"You're the brightest witch of your age Hermione, you're destined for great things." Remus told her, and her heart beat wildly once more, but more when he spoke her name.

_Hermione_

Oh lords...she's having a crush on her ex professor, over 20 years her senior and a werewolf. Her heart never made any sense.

"Where's the witch who cleverly saved me and buckbeck?" Sirius added with a small chuckle.

Hermione pulled her hand out of Remus and suddenly she felt very overwhelm.

All the emotions she had bottled up over came her,

"I-I just don't want to be alone..." She sobbed, taking off out of the manor.

"Mione!"

It was true...she doesn't want to be left alone. She lost her parents. After the war she tried to look for her parents and when she found them to return their memories they looked so happy without her...she couldn't bring herself to pulled them out of a life that they much more happy in more than the life with her. She also lost friends during the war and in the middle of her grieving, Ron shown up proposing to her.

"Mione stop." Remus grabbed her arm and jerk her gently back, making her fall in his arms. They were just both outside the manor and it seems like he was the only one who had chased after her. His heart wrenched at the broken woman before him. This once strong and courageous woman is now crumbled into a mess. When everyone focusing on their problems in the war, they haven't notice Hermione's pain. In which made Remus felt very guilty. He was in love with her. How can he not notice? He liked her ever since she saved him from a curse from a Death Eater that would surely kill him.

Hermione buried her face though his chest crying, feeling safe at long last, and feeling guilt that it wasn't in the arms of her husband she cried harder.

"I-I don't know what to do." The first time Hermione Granger doesn't have a plan.

Remus rubbed his hand though her curls, softly, calming her cries. He lifted her chin up which she stared directly into his grey eyes.

He smiled warmly,

"We get though this together, k. Everything will be okay...I'm sorry for not noticing your pain Mione" He uttered the last sentence as he leaned down and kiss Hermione softly on her lips.

Her cries stopped.

Her chocolate-brown eyes widened in shock.

The kiss was slow and sweet.

He tasted like chocolate and she found herself melting into his lips. She kissed back desperately and longingly, tears clouded her eyes once more, she felt warmth. This felt so right, and when he pulled back and smiled brightly at her warmly, her heart fluttered against her chest.

"Let's go finish the tea, okay Mione?" He winked.


End file.
